


Cold to the Touch

by ShyReaper



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyReaper/pseuds/ShyReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorta sweet story in which Hiro cuddles with his brother Tadashi at night and he learns to appreciate what he is and what he has. ONESHOT...second chapter is optional, read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to the Touch

"Aniki~!" A young boy with short black hair cried and ran over to the bed, tugging at the mass of blanket with his tiny fingers, causing the other to stir. The mass under the blanket rose as the blanket started to fall down, steadily revealing a single patch of black hair poking out, quickly turning into a thick maze of intricate black, 'Like a sea urchin...' the boy thought wistfully, until his older brother's head appeared from under it. "Aniki!"

The older boy looked around with dazed and droopy eyes, obviously unprepared for the rude awakening, until his dead gaze fell upon the little boy and as recognition hit him, life breathed back into his visage and his eyes were filled with a shining twinkle. A wide toothy grin stretched across his lips from ear to ear. A small gap revealed itself in the middle of his upper teeth from the gesture.

"Tadashi!" He said in an excited whisper almost as if he was afraid of scaring his younger brother away.

"Aniki~" Tadashi whined and squeezed his tiny fists harder around the piece of blanket. "I'm too hot to sleep...!" He said looking up with pouty wet eyes. The older Hamada just chuckled, ruffling his hands through the smaller's neatly cut hair. "You little brat~! Don't think I'm there for your own convenience." Hiro says before he scooted aside to allow more room for his little bonehead of a brother to climb into the covers with him.

Tadashi smiled happily, jumping into the small bed to join with his brother. Even with his small frame, there was barely any room for the two of them to sleep together, forcing the two of them to meld together but it didn't bother either boys, in fact that was what Tadashi had wanted in the first place. He moaned in his half-awake state, scrunching at the fabric of Hiro's shirt in his tiny palms.

Hiro could feel his brother's chest rise and fall against his shoulder. Tadashi was warm like a furnace. In a good way. Unconsciously, he also dug a bit deeper into his brother before just wrapping his arms around the entirety of Tadashi's form. He really was warm.  _In a good way_ , he chuckled to himself, finding light amusement in repeating his earlier thought.

He looked down at the young boy who was huddled up against him, forming himself into a ball. Tadashi looked scared and fearful yet his breathing was calm and his soft lips were parted, occasionally closing only to reopen to breathe in the fresh air. It was so peaceful. Hiro felt his smile grow wider at the reminder that that little tender child saw the world in him.

It was times like these that made Hiro realize that his body was a blessing in disguise.

Hiro was different than most others his age. Well, he was different than most people in general, what with his massive intelligence and finishing high school at the age of 13 and somewhat smaller stature than most boys. But that wasn't all, for you see, Hiro had a strange condition that even modern science had trouble explaining! The first time Hiro realized that his body was truly ' _different_ ' than others was when he was quite young and was playing with another boy. His body made it difficult to come into too close of a contact with the other boy. He made him shiver and jump back in fright. The other boy complained of intense coldness when being around him, in fact, his body was so cold, it seemed, that he could almost freeze the boy from skin contact alone.

That made making friends...difficult to say the least. No one at school wanted to be around him. He made them feel  _uncomfortable_ , like a ghost or something with chills literally running down their spines. And during the hotter days, it was the complete opposite, everyone would swarm to him like a plague, like some kind of thing to use for their  _own_   _convenience_  without a nary of thought to how he felt about it! For those same people who pushed him aside to suddenly  _wanting him_  when it best suited their needs? You can say that their sweaty stinky bodies were less than welcomed. Not that he would have let them even if they weren't treating him like an outcast. While everyone felt like he was made of ice, Hiro himself didn't feel the slightest chill from his body, to Hiro, his body was normal and warm.

His body was also a good deterrent against any vermin or bugs during those seasons where they swarmed like mad but that also meant dogs and cats didn't quite enjoy his company either.

But as awful as it was with every living creature avoiding him like he was death itself (even his own parents and then onward Aunt Cass kept a bit of distance), when the day little Tadashi was born everything changed. Unlike everything and everyone else, Tadashi gravitated towards him ever since he could crawl and even then he would always hold his hands out, wanting to be wrapped in Hiro's arms, even refusing their own parents' embrace. At first his parents were afraid that he'd cause the newborn illness but the baby seemed totally unaffected by his icy cold skin and Hiro also enjoyed the warmth that Tadashi gave to him. It was like they were created for each other. Tadashi couldn't even be away from Hiro for too long, either. Whenever Tadashi had the chance, he'd always immediately head for Hiro and jump the older boy.

In any other situation, Hiro would HATE to be hounded by some stupid lovesick puppy...but Tadashi was different. There was something about the kid that made Hiro want  _him_  as much as _Tadashi wanted_  him.

And tonight was one of those times that Tadashi needed him. It seemed as time went on, little Tadashi just could not sleep without Hiro, without wanting for his touch. While Hiro had no trouble sleeping (wherever and whenever) without Tadashi, he secretly enjoyed the moments when they touched and would prefer to just get rid of Tadashi's bed altogether just so they could always sleep with one another but he didn't because he didn't want to force it. He didn't want to scare off Tadashi or make him hate him by trying to be a pushy older brother that suffocated his individuality. Tadashi was his only real lifeline that he had in this world. There was no one else who made him feel compelled to wake up the next morning with a smile on his face and work hard. No offense to his late parents and Aunt Cass.

It was just that Hiro had never felt so complete in his life before Tadashi was born, it just seems like a lucid dream whenever he tried to think back on it. It was all just a blur.  _Everything was,_ until that little shining boy appeared.

Not to sound like a creep but Hiro felt like he NEEDED Tadashi despite being the older sibling. So much so. As much as Tadashi idolizes him, Hiro just couldn't get into any of his projects or hobbies without having Tadashi there, cheering him on with those widened awestruck eyes. Big wide eyes that always see the good in everything,  _t_ _he good in him_. It was like nothing he did mattered unless he could make Tadashi smile from his actions.

Tadashi was both his muse and his angel.

"I love you, aniki," Tadashi mumbled into the fabric of his shoulders, slightly drooling on him. Hiro just chuckles loudly, his chest vibrating against Tadashi's form.

"Love you too...bro," Hiro dislocates his jaw a bit as he yawns and fixes it with a hand. "Love you too."

Vaguely taking in the words, Tadashi smiles in his sleep and unconsciously scoots closer to Hiro as he attempts to spoon his larger brother.

He stares into the round face of the big eyed weirdo who was falling into blissful slumber, weakly trying to hold on, to not fall asleep.  _Being there for Tadashi_. That's what made his day...and night. Tadashi gave his life meaning and purpose, so he'll be there for him till the end.

Always and forever.

Hiro leaned down to kiss his brother on the forehead and made a solemn promise to himself. Tadashi will  **never ever**  be hurt, not if  _he_  had something to say about it!


End file.
